Change of Heart
by Equine
Summary: [SLASH] While dueling, Draco shoves Harry into an empty classroom, and seduction ensues! HPDM PWP ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything else belongs to the wonderful JKR, none of it's mine sans plot, and I am not making any money off this, bla, bla, bla.

**AN: **Hello, lovelies! This is my first ever fanfic, never mind my first HPDM fic. Please read and let me know what you think!

----------

"Oh, look who it is," a familiar voice sneered from down the hallway. Harry Potter scowled as he turned away from the conversation he was having with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Hello there, Scar-Head," Draco Malfoy mocked as he drew closer.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry responded irritably, not in any mood for a duel. He had a transfiguration test next class and desperately needed to review the lesson with Hermione.

"Backing down already, Potter? Have you finally realized how futile it is for you to duel against me?" Several of the Slytherins with Draco snickered.

"Really Malfoy, this isn't the time," Hermione tried to put an end to what would certainly turn out badly if Harry gave in to his temper. And, glancing at Harry, Hermione decided that was the most probably outcome at the moment.

Harry glared furiously at Draco. "Oh, I'll show you how futile a duel would be," he growled, whipping out his wand.

Draco smirked. "Bring it on then," he challenged, revealing his own wand from the folds of his robe.

"Harry, no—," Hermione began, but was cut off by Harry's terse "this'll only take a minute."

"Whip him, Harry," Ron encouraged, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Hermione's death glare.

"Petrificus totalus!" Draco cried out suddenly, catching Harry off guard.

Harry quickly scrambled out of the way of the hex with an indignant "hey!" but before he could regain his balance and send a hex Draco's way, he found himself being shoved through an open classroom doorway.

Harry vaguely heard Ron's yelp of surprise as Draco slammed and locked the door behind him. He was too busy fumbling on the ground for his wand that he dropped when Draco had shoved him.

"Looking for something?" Draco asked with a sneer as he held up Harry's errant wand between his fingers.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry seethed when he saw Draco with his wand.

"And why should I, Potter," Draco spat. "I rather enjoy seeing you defenseless."

"Malfoy…" Harry fumed.

Suddenly Draco had swiftly covered the distance between them, and Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face as Draco hissed, "Yes, Potter?"

"My wand, Draco. Give it here," Harry repeated, sticking his face even closer to Draco's scowling one. He would not back down.

Draco's face twisted into a half-sneer. "Or what, Potty?" he challenged.

"Or…or…" Harry hunted around for a retort, doing the first thing that came to mind, not considering the consequences. "Or this," he breathed, smashing his lips against Draco's.

It had meant to disgust Draco, drive him away. Draco was supposed to be repulsed and back down. He was supposed to leave Harry alone. Instead, the opposite happened. Before Harry could pull away from the crush of soft lips on soft lips, before he realized how hopeless a situation he had made for himself, Draco moaned. And that was it. Harry was sucked in.

Emotions he had barely acknowledged he was holding in took advantage of his predicament and came crashing out, surrounding him, pulling him down into a whirlpool of sexual tension, energy, emotion. He was drowning, and suddenly his wand seemed miles away as he vaguely acknowledged for a second it falling through Draco's hand and clattering lightly on the ground before the sensation of Draco's fingers coursing through his hair recaptured his attention as the kiss intensified.

The words 'enemy' and 'rival' and 'wrong' briefly flittered his mind before they were replaced with better words like 'desirous' and 'sensual' and 'so right'. Passion spurred the two on. They were oblivious to the outside world, the pounding on the door, the panicked inquiries from Ron and Hermione wondering what was going on. A crowd was growing outside the room, and students on their way to class stopped in curiosity. They were all listening for what noises they could hear; all wondering the same thing: who would emerge victorious from the room?

Who indeed.

Harry felt quick fingers strip him of his cloak, then move to the buttons on his shirt. He moaned against Draco's mouth as delicate pale fingers finally grazed his skin. Draco took this opportunity to gracefully dip his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring the moist cavern of his mouth. He ran his tongue along Harry's teeth and felt the roof of his mouth, tasting him,before coming into contact with Harry's tongue. As they wrestled, Harry moved one hand to the small of Draco's back, grinding their hips together, yearning for more and more contact. His need seemed insatiable as he whimpered into their kisses. Draco seemed to understand as he finally removed his mouth from Harry's to trail butterfly kisses down his neck and collarbone, nipping occasionally along the way.

Harry sucked in a breath at the moist contact of Draco's lips on his skin. He used this opportunity to rid Draco of his own robe and shirt. Fingers wound their way into white blond hair as first one, then Harry's other nipple was assaulted by Draco's skilled mouth.

Draco heard a sharp intake of breath as he began gently kneading Harry's crotch through the soft material of his pants. His mouth abandoned Harry's left nipple and trailed wet, sloppy kisses down his belly to his belt. With a quick, affirming glance up at Harry, Draco discarded Harry's belt in one swift movement, and then slowly undid his pants with only his mouth.

Harry let out another moan at the sight. A carnal desire coursed through him; already his pants were taut to their limit. "Draco," he managed in a mangled whisper.

"Hmm?" was Draco's response as he glanced up at Harry, zipper in teeth. Harry closed his eyes. "Please," was all he could manage. Draco grinned as he yanked down Harry's pants, boxers trailing not far behind.

And before Harry knew what was happening, he was pushed into a chair and Draco's tongue was teasing the head of his cock. "Oh fuck," Harry breathed, tangling his hand in Draco's silky blond hair.

----some hot sex later----

And with one final thrust, Draco collapsed on top of Harry, completely spent.

After a minute Harry turned around to face Draco, and languidly ran a hand through sweaty blond tresses. Draco's eyes were closed, and he let out a soft sign of contentment under Harry's caress.

"Well, Potter, didn't know you had it in you," Draco drawled a minute later, breaking the silence. He lifted himself up and began collecting his clothing from the floor.

Harry tensed for a fight, but Draco seemed oblivious to any tension. He followed Draco's example and began putting his clothes back on, keeping an eye on the other boy just in case.

"Draco?" he asked finally.

"Mmmm?"

"What we just did…um…" Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What, Potter? Spit it out."

Harry glared. "This is just a one time thing, isn't it?"

Draco looked surprised. "Well, I suppose, if you want it to be. It seemed to me though that you rather enjoyed it."

"Well, yeah, but…" Harry was unsure how to continue. He did enjoy Draco's newfound company, but it was so completely opposite to the Draco he was used to, he didn't know if he even believed it real. And then there was the Hermione and Ron complication. What would they say about this? And then, to top it all off, Harry wasn't even sure he liked guys. True, Cho hadn't done much for him, but maybe she just wasn't the right girl.

Draco seemed to understand his plight. "Look, don't think about all the nasty complications," he said, stepping over to where Harry was buttoning his oxford and placing his hands on Harry's hips. "It feels right," he murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Let that be enough."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and bringing him closer. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Draco's neck and breathed in his scent, considering Draco's words.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry looked up quickly at the familiar use of his name and regarded Draco questioningly.

Draco seemed to take a deep breath and then asked, "Would you…would you be my lover?"

Harry regarded him with surprise. One quick, though amazing, fuck and suddenly he wants to be lovers? And then realization dawned, and Harry grinned. "And for exactly how long have you wanted to ask me that question?"

Draco looked away and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "since first year." And then he looked back at Harry and prompted, "So…?"

Harry smiled as he put a hand at the base of Draco's neck and brought him in for a tantalizing kiss. "Of course," he breathed against the soft of Draco's pink lips. "Of course."

----------

**AN:** woo, okay, so tell me what you think! Its my first HPDM fic and I want to know if I did alright. And sorry to those disappointed by the lack of sex scenery but I don't feel confident writing it, and I don't want to risk being kicked off. Maybe next time, ne?


End file.
